Fox McCloud (Future Timeline)
'''Fox McCloud' (or フォックス) is an anthropomorphic Fox, and the leader of the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Although he is sarcastic and slightly rude, he has a strong sense of justice, and is always there to help the Lylat System. He makes sure what is best for his crew, no matter what. Fox does have a soft side, as he holds romantic interest in Nikita Hayami, but keeps this to himself. He and Star Fox rival with the notorious Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf but temporary sadly he was killed and sexual assaulted by Nikita's evil replica clone Azumi after his death Nikita wear her crystal necklace that fox give to her on her birthday and with refuses to never take it off as a remember him by. appearances History Early life Fox was raised by his father on Corneria, but he was born on Papetoon. He exhibited exceptional aerial skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad as growing up he became friends and develop a romantic interest of Nikita Who has feelings for him for a very long time since they were kids how ever he noticed that her personality and behavior is change in different while azumi Who is inside of her subconscious mine who is possessed by a demon name Lita. Later, outlandish activity would be reported emanating from the planet Venom, where five years antecedently General Pepper had exiled the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross who went against general pepper wishes. Under Pepper's instructions, James McCloud and his Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but he was betrayed by his fellow pilot Pigma and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon managed to escape, but James was almost by Andross. As fox doesn't know if his father is alive for not he begins to take his father's place under a new management of Star Fox. Aparoid Invasion Ass trying to get more investigation of the situation fox however noticed that nikita had completely disappear from the group and begins to search for her however she call her teammates and told fox she was OK but Andrewuse her voice to impersonate her to trick box which fox didn't know that he sexual insulted her and sexual assault on her four hours while taking some of her DNA what she put a tracking device on her and to her teammates to find her location which she told Fox and her teammates what happened he became completely pissed about the insult /Sexual assault on her but was attacked by the notorious rival Wolf O'Donnell saying his favorite quote can't let you do that Starfox and demanding where was andross nephew at which as they fight wolf was save by the sex pot Azumi who is the evil replica version of Nikita which fox demand minute to get his revenge. Death After so many battles Fox notice that all his friends had been killed and slaughtered by azumi and starfox Nikita became very afraid of losing Fox as well he tells her that he will return tell him not to worry and becomes very calm that he will come back in one piece however he was kidnapped by wolf fox wake up into a mysterious place demanding wolf asking him where was that ape some of a bitch nephew of his as wolf punches him begain to sexual touch fox in so manny wrong places which azumi had watch and join him which the 2 physical sexual rape and tortured him almost half to death. As days went by Nikita becomes very concerned about Fox safety until she gets a distress call from fox (while azumi disguise herself as him an impersonation of him) to find his location which she however agree happily that fox was okay as she made it to the place there was a bloody note says find me as soon as she opens the room door she becomes emotionally shocked that fox has abused and beaten She begins to take the roots down to see if he still breathing however he was still alive but in his last moments telling her to make sure not to give up and get revenge on those two bastards and kiss her and was happy to tell her that he got to see her one last time and die in her arms became heartbroken and has been taking everything away from her including her friends and the guy that she loved cause her to go into rage and swore revenge for killing all her friends. personality Relationships Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes